


Luminous  生命之光

by blakjc



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Percival's POV, Sex Addiction, that masterpiece starring fassbender's orgasm face, this is heavily inspired by shame
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: Percival Graves在尽最大努力控制自己的性瘾症，可有的时候不那么容易啊。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Luminous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852647) by [nerdygaycas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygaycas/pseuds/nerdygaycas). 



作者注  
性瘾：痴迷于各种性爱活动的一种状态，尤其是性交，通常不计后果。  
目前，对于性瘾症有各种争议，但是为了文学创作，请包涵我笔下的设定。

 

他脑子里的滴答声一直不断，就像时间不断流逝。这声音一直都在，仿佛是倒计时的炸弹，最后到点了就会‘嘣’！他就会‘嘣’。  
每天都是前一天的重复，只有那些些微差别能让他意识到周围的现实状况，可是大部分时间，他能感觉到的只有饥饿。无法满足的饥饿。  
对于Percival来说一直如此。经过这么多年的努力去抑制自己，还是没什么用。沮丧还在，羞耻还在。  
闹钟一停，他就开始一天乏味的活动：吃早餐，看色情片，自慰，洗澡。有时他会改变一下顺序，保持新鲜感，可是这些就是他早晨上班前的日常。  
像往常一样，Percival穿上笔挺的西装，按喜好打理好头发，然后盯着镜中的自己。一个男人，一个正常男人。至少从镜中的倒影看挺正常。  
皮相下可隐藏的信息太多了。  
他一出大楼，冷风就像刀子一样刺到皮肤上，可他根本没在意，心思都在怎么找点乐子上，满脑子在想裸体和高亢的呻吟。这季节正好该换上长大衣了，可以完美地隐藏他在羊绒毛料西裤里正在变硬的分身。  
6点45分，地铁还不太挤。真可惜。他就喜欢跟陌生人的身体贴着，想象跟他们干的时候，他们会怎么叫床，他们是喜欢粗暴点，还是温柔的做爱？他们是处子之身，还是性爱达人？  
今天他坐在塑料座椅上，公文包放在大腿上。随着电车行驶，皮包的晃动令他想起骑在他身上的胯，他的分身埋在那温暖的体内，双手抓着疲惫的大腿，帮助那个不知道什么长相的炮友达到高潮，一边努力让自己也高潮。  
他并不是有意的，可胯部正不自主地往上顶，使劲贴着公文包的高档皮革研磨。Percival环顾四周想找一张漂亮脸蛋，在这趟去办公室的路上，某个他可以在发热大脑里狂操的人。就在这时，他看到一个绝妙尤物，也就刚刚20岁的年轻男人。  
那人皮肤苍白，发色乌黑如鸦羽，嘴唇粉嫩微微嘟起。就是那张嘴吸引的他。Percival盯着那个男孩，他都能想象出来那孩子的皮肤在拍打之后会泛红，毫不留情地操进那喉咙时口水会沾满他的脸颊下巴，然后他会因为挣扎着忍住咳嗽或者干呕而睁大眼睛，Percival拽着他的头发把这个小婊子按住不动，一遍一遍地捅进去，加快速度，感受对方哼哼着啜泣，喉管包裹住他的阴茎，然后他就射了出来，一股股火热的精液喷进男孩的嘴里，他别无选择只能吞下这些黏糊糊的液体。  
等Percival睁开眼睛，那孩子正盯着他。他亮黄色的外套让他在周围一片灰暗色调之中分外显眼。他的眼神丝毫没有回避，就算脸上出现含羞的红晕时也没有。  
Percival也盯着他，用那双满是欲火的眼睛把他脱光。这次邂逅真是令人欢欣振奋，因为这人没有被他眼中的狂热吓走，没有一下子拒绝他而是在发出邀请。大多数人一般都不会对他这样，他们不会跟他玩这个游戏。软弱、惧怕、惊讶，这些对Percival来说都一样。他明白，真的。  
可他也了解自己，知道他骨子里的饥渴，无论艹多少个陌生人，亲多少张嘴都不会满足。这是个必须在暗中承受的负担，因为这种羞耻无法暴露在光天化日之下。  
穿黄外套的男孩舔了舔嘴唇，这个小动作可以解释为就是湿润一下干燥的嘴唇，可Percival明白。他可是各种微妙的性欲游戏的个中老手。他是大师。  
他把公文包放到一边，翘起二郎腿，眼睛一直没离开眼前的男孩。他能看到对方的饥渴。这就像是个传染病，看来现在有人也得上了。  
Percival抬手摸上脸上的胡茬，貌似漫不经心，可其实绝对是故意做的这个动作。与此同时，那孩子反射性地把嘴抿成一条直线，可Percival看到对方的双腿分大了一丝。  
Percival注意到那孩子能说他的语言，可能不太流利，不过他很有天赋，能学的。  
他俩就这么盯着对方，用手、嘴、眼睛交换各种小动作……在这个城市的街道上，一场无声无息、又直来直去的暧昧正在进行。他俩之间像是有条隐形的丝线纠缠在一起，Percival能感到那像是男孩伸展出来的一条肢体，传达出欲望与躁动。  
他想去舔他的脖子，对着他耳朵说下流话。  
地铁开动的声音渐渐消失，取而代之的是他自己心脏过激的跳动声，奔腾的血液流过血管涌向阴茎，发烫得随时都可能爆炸。  
Percival想去摸他的分身，握住猛撸，直到在乘客的众目睽睽之下用精液喷满那孩子的脸。可他不能那样。不能让自己的烂毛病祸害其他无辜的人。  
他们就这么你来我往地玩了10分钟这个淫荡的游戏。这刺激震撼了Percival体内的每一根神经。  
下一站他就到了，他想着是不是不要下车接着跟这个陌生人找找乐子，可是他今天跟公司的CEO有个重要会议。很不幸，账单可不会自己给自己还清，所以他站起身扣好外套的扣子，拿起公文包，准备在曼哈顿市中心下车。  
他回头最后看了那男孩一眼，点头以示告别，那孩子眼神一下子阴郁起来，可是就算那样他也还是一动没动。

 

Percival按时到达办公室，离会议开始还有一小时。他可以过目一下还没批阅的文件，可是地铁上那邂逅让他还硬着。下面要干什么显而易见。  
墙壁是透明的，不过拉上百叶窗可以给他提供私密空间好完成眼下的工作。然后他锁上门，从抽屉里拿出一副耳机连上电脑。  
翻了一下浏览器历史记录，他点开一个片子，主演很像地铁上看见的年轻人。他喜欢这片子的慢节奏，期待随着每一秒慢慢积累。屏幕上的年轻人和另一个男人在一家挺高档的餐厅约会，然后互相爱慕，不久上些年纪的男人就开始在桌子下面去摸男孩的大腿，这个支配性的动作令男孩兴奋异常。这个镜头很快切换到了床上开干的场景，甚至连一个接吻都还没有过呢。色情片里没有充满诗意的求爱，不过Percival可以很容易地自己想象出那些场面。  
他拉开裤链，掏出阴茎。因为上班前已经撸过一发了，现在还有些敏感，不过Percival还是撸动起来。片子里床上的少年被摆放成四肢着地的趴伏姿势，男人开始用假阳具艹他。乳化剂和硅胶在屁眼里发出扑哧扑哧的声音，令Percival的龟头出渗出一滴滴前液，他想象着自己正在艹地铁上的男孩。  
那少年像一个淫荡的娼妓一般呻吟，恳求更多，男人则满足了他。硅胶玩具被扔到了地板上，男人抓住少年的胯，对好角度，一只手逗弄着已经撑大的穴口，男孩叫喊着‘求你了’。随即，男人一挺身，巨根整个没入少年的后穴里。  
Percival头靠上座椅的靠背，舒展身体，闭上眼睛。那原始粗暴又黏答答的艹人的声音让他发疯。他想被情人黏糊糊的体液蹭满全身，想控制住自己的同时把对方逼到极限，想看到随着自己阳具每一次打桩一般的顶入把对方逼疯，想掐着他们的喉咙让他们因缺氧而晕眩。  
片子还没完，Percival就喘息着高潮了，精液一股股喷溅到他的深色西装上。  
他坐着平复了一下呼吸，看着屏幕上那一对儿达到高潮。这本不该让他再次亢奋起来，因为他刚射过，可他就是又性奋了。所有关于性爱的东西都能让他着迷。这是他唯一无法摆脱的瘾，他什么都试过，想扼杀这个每天折磨他的纵欲的魔鬼。然而都不见效，所以现在他只用便宜的色情片，那无尽的饥渴永远都不会消失。  
他看了一下时间，发现只剩20分钟整理仪表，别让人以为他放荡淫逸之人。  
“操。”  
他在办公室放着两套替换的衣服，就是为了以防万一这种事情发生。所以他又一次5分钟之内就收拾停当了。他这还有一瓶香水，一盒纸巾，薄荷脑，三盒安全套，其中一个是樱桃味的，一套牙刷牙膏，和一个眼罩。  
他锁门走出办公室的时候，有个同事眼神怪异地看着他，不过什么都没说。  
会议大概持续了1个半小时，Percival觉得自己像只牢笼里的狮子，因为那些栏杆而恼火，可是又聪明地知道对着它们乱咬毫无作用。  
他的注意力开始分散，眼睛往房间外瞟，看到那个金发女秘书，她带着大框眼镜，穿着比自己身材小两个尺码的衣服，布料紧锢着那还算可以的屁股。他知道自己不该如此露骨地盯着别人，可是不去盯着真是太难了，几乎不可能。不过，Percival还是努力把注意力转到现在面前发言的男人身上，尽量专心去听那些话，然后琢磨琢磨他都说了什么。

 

该下班回家了，Percival心里涌起一阵羞愧。  
回家就意味着重走老路，走在相同的街道上，每天同一时间在第九街的车站等着回家的地铁，然后迈上最后的几级台阶回到空无一人就为了等他回去的公寓，打开屏幕，调开听那些陌生人淫荡的呻吟。  
有些晚上他会带人回去，可是这些天，他喜欢独自一人，不想沉迷于自己的欲望，做出日后后悔的事情。  
他是个孤独的人。一个人吃饭，一个人大笑，一个人去爱，一个人入眠。  
Percival的生活被他无法拥有的东西慢慢耗尽，那些东西他连指尖都无法触碰到。他希望自己过着迥异的生活，希望自己没有堕落如此，可是不这样自己又会怎样呢？就算是另一条通往地狱之路，欲望仍是他免于崩塌的支柱。  
他准备了一个人的晚餐，看了新闻，然后从头到尾读了一本色情小说。不过文字不足以令他兴奋，但也算能让他假想出一些无法忽略的有趣画面。  
临睡前，在淋浴时，他脑中模糊地回想着那个黄外套男孩的样子，撸了一发。落在身上的水很暖，他的手迅速撸动，紧闭着眼睛，破碎的呻吟从嘴里传出。他的头靠在瓷砖墙上，皮肤上传来丝丝凉意，又撸了几下，迎来了今天的第三次高潮。   
高潮令他喘不过气，身体沉重得觉得自己昏过去了，可其实并没有。接下来，他洗完澡，擦干换上新内裤。  
下面是一天中他最喜欢的部分，他的头一碰到枕头就睡了过去，在无知无觉中不会再受对性爱饥渴的困扰。

 

有些晚上，Percival无法入眠，因为他灵魂里的某一激动的部分就是不肯平静下来，而他痛恨这样的自己。他身体发热骚痒，恨不得用指甲把皮剥下来，让他苟延残喘的躯壳里盘踞已久的堕落鲜血流尽。  
可是他做不到，只是穿上运动裤，出去在街上无人的凌晨跑步。双脚就那么带着他，一小时，两小时，足以耗光身体里最后一丝精力，然后，他回到公寓，一头在倒在床上。  
如果走运的话，他会睡完在剩下的几小时。

 

他处于低迷的艰难时刻，感觉不到任何满足，甚至连高潮都不行。渴望无休无止，那是种死亡腐朽的感觉。他有时会一边流着痛苦的眼泪，一边疯狂自慰，试图想从不断升级的痛苦中获得些微快感。  
可那么做只是留给他深入骨髓的不安和疲惫。无论何地，淫思和欲望都挥之不去，仿佛死亡的阴影紧跟身后，死神兴高采烈地尾随着他。  
Percival的工作止步不前，因为根本无法专心，脑子里只想着火热紧致湿润的东西。这三个词成了救赎他的祷文，他想得到这些，可是求助的那些普通人都不可能提供这些。有些人已经不在沉迷于此，Percival觉得自己可能永远也找不到可以慰藉自己的人了。

 

一个月之后，Percival又见到了那个“地铁男孩”。他还像初见时那么引人注目，只不过今天穿的是深红色的衣服。那颜色跟他的嘴唇正好相配，就像在梦中他热切亲吻的双唇一样。  
这是周六的高峰时段，车厢里人挤人，空气灼热，令人喘不上气，Percival也挤得无处可躲，而他也不需要躲。  
这两个月来，他都没跟任何人上床，而每一天他的感知觉都越来越敏感，能捕捉到周围视觉嗅觉听觉的每一丝变化。他甚至能通过气味就尝到味道，而触觉……他一直对触觉不敏感，只是为其他四感平添障碍和痛苦，在他肩膀上增加些萦绕不去的焦虑。  
他仅剩的两个性伴侣已经说不想再联系了，从那以后，Percival就开始寻找新人来填补这个会毁掉他生活的空白。  
至少上次见面时，这男孩表现得挺乐意的，Percival希望看到那团欲火还在他体内燃烧。他将十分高兴地满足对方，不过别以为这是什么绅士举动，他只不过是在寻求自己的发泄。他需要找到他人生的平衡，而只有性爱，激烈纯粹的性爱，才能带给他平衡。  
所以，Percival就那么盯着他，希望自己注视的力量能吸引男孩的注意。5分钟之后，Percival已经做好准备要挤过一堆张三李四，拼命摇晃那个男孩，尽管他根本无权这么对待人家。可就在这时，那孩子仰起脸，眼睛看向Percival站着的地方，一秒钟就认出了他。  
Percival发现对方眼中的欲火还在，松了口气。事实是，青年抬起手摸了下耳朵，他的瞳仁长大，那火苗仿佛更盛了。  
好娇羞啊。  
Percival扯了下嘴角，知道这个动作会激起那孩子内心的欲望。在大多数人看来，他的五官相貌挺英俊，这个陌生人的想法应该也不例外，虽然他本人也非常漂亮。  
地铁到了34号车站，Percival微微朝车门方向歪了下头，那孩子也重复了这个动作。  
车门打开，乘客开始以纽约人特有的方式急急往下涌。Percival站在站台上，天地良心，他真希望青年待在相对安全的车上，远离自己的利爪。可是紧接着他就看见一抹红色。地铁上的男孩就像被车大灯吓到的小鹿。  
他们开始肩并肩走着，这太容易上手了。上帝，太太太容易了。  
Percival热血奔腾的期待渐渐平稳下来，就像一个等待爆炸的炸弹。  
“你叫什么？”他的声音低沉沙哑，是他被欲望控制的前兆。  
“Credence。”地铁男孩答道，嘴唇弯出一个小小的微笑。  
Percival想把他干到笑不出来，只剩扭曲的脸，可他不动声色地指点了点头。  
“你多大了，Credence？”  
他们走上楼梯，来到街上。他的住处就在几条街外，可是这段距离现在显得无比遥远。  
“19岁，先生。”男孩一边答着，一边加快脚步跟上Percival。  
他喜欢听这个词从Credence嘴里说出来。他比自己平时的猎物小，不过还属于合法范围。他得抓住机会，必须成功。  
“我叫Percival Graves。很高兴认识你，Credence。”他停下脚步，好好看着，或者算是审视着这个青年，随即跟他握了握手。  
男孩好像看疯子似的看着他，然而Percival根本不在乎他怎么看待自己。他焦躁不安夜不能寐了这么久，救赎就站在眼前，只比自己高一英寸，就像个等着挨操的天使。  
他们走到Percival的住所时，他感觉到了Credence的忧虑。虽然这让他热血奔腾，可他还觉得自己没卑劣到要强迫别人躺在自己身下。  
“你没事吧？”  
Credence没敢跟他对视，他的眼睛胡乱扫着人行道的混凝土地面，身体微微前倾。  
Percival用两只手指挑起男孩的下巴，语气坚决地又问了一遍。  
“你没事吧？”  
Credence点点头，齿间嘟囔出一声“没事”。  
上了三层楼，Percival实在等不及了。他正处于发疯的边缘，勃起裹在裤子里又沉又烫，勃发的性欲窜过全身，令他汗毛倒竖。  
他们一走进Percival的公寓，他就把对方压在旁边的墙上，在他脖子上来了一个湿吻，男孩在他的触碰下不断扭动。  
“你肯定要这么做吗，孩子？”这好像他有生以来第一次呼吸，空气充满肺部，胸腔打开到了极致。  
“是的，是的，我确定。”他已经晕晕乎乎了，而真正的乐趣还没开始呢。  
Percival在想他是不是个雏儿，单单这个念头就令栖居在他体内最暗处的野兽蠢蠢欲动。它想要撕裂，破坏。  
他捧起男孩的脸，用力吻上对方饱满的嘴唇，想要弄出淤青，把它咬破。他把舌头伸进Credence嘴里，用每一个味蕾品尝他，舌头上那些小褶皱都被抚平了。  
他需要更多。  
他的手放开男孩的脸，开始对那紧绷的身体上下其手。一只扶在Credence的腰上，另一只摸上了屁股还使劲掐了一把。那孩子晕头晕脑的，呼吸紊乱，胯部在乱顶。  
Percival从来没像现在这么想干一个人。  
他把Credence的衣服扒下来，都堆在了脚边。他要是那种老派男人，就会花些时间膜拜眼前这个尤物的美，可他不是，什么也不能拖延他的时间了。  
他的手臂环抱住青年，在自己有些失控的精神状态下，尽量好好爱抚着对方的后背。他的嘴唇流连在肩膀连接脖颈的地方，咬了下去。狠狠地咬下去。  
“啊！！！”那孩子喊了出来，声音里明显没有任何愉悦。  
“还好吗？”Percival轻柔地吻着被咬的地方，不断提醒自己要对这孩子温柔点。  
他盯着男孩的眼睛，能从中看到不安与畏惧，可他还是点了点头闭上眼睛，准备好接受任何将要降临在身上的疼痛。  
对于Percival来说，这些暗示就够了，他立刻用舌头去艹Credence的嘴，一边把自己的衣服全脱光，也都堆在了地上。  
他俩跌跌撞撞地进了Percival的卧室，年长的这个能感觉到某种情绪正在他的灵魂最深处酝酿。他每次做爱的时候都会这样，可是今天这种感觉无以伦比地强烈，他的心脏都停跳了。  
他欣喜若狂，简直要上天。  
他异常清醒地看着自己的一举一动，双手四下探索着男孩的身体，在碰触下男孩发抖的样子十分色情，一抹绯红在他胸口展开。Percival不禁注意到那对小巧乳头已经盛开成饱满圆润的蓓蕾。  
他的牙齿本能地咬上了一边，手指碾动着另一边。Credence又一次叫喊出声，痛苦的声音肯定被邻居听到了。Percival满足地叹息了一声，舔了舔硬挺的乳首，换到另一边又从头开始整个过程。  
Credence难以置信地配合，每一次爱抚都令他像处子一般扭动呻吟。估计他就是个处子。  
Percival从床头柜上拿来润滑剂，在手里挤了一大坨，在自己的分身上抹上很多，给Credence的也抹上了，这样他俩在互相摩擦的时候就顺畅了许多。  
“啊，对！求你，求你，还要！”这些话仿佛天降福音，可他努力恢复平静，加深了那些探索触碰，更用力，更深入。  
他把Credence的双腿并拢上，把阴茎推进其间，那种触感就像是后穴被撑开了，但又不是完全相同；顺畅的进出直接刺激着他的欲望。  
上这孩子已经不是一个参考选项了。他必须要上他。  
“你没病吧？”Percival觉得自己已经不在乎了。没能狠干青年屁股的每一秒钟都让他煎熬得发疯。  
Credence在他身下扭动，又一次不敢正视对方。这是个坏习惯，不过Percival肯定自己能帮他矫正过来。这次，他的双手圈在男孩的脖子上，那重量就像是在警告。  
“我以前从来没有……你明白的吧。”这个回答口气听起来有点害羞。  
Percival真是中了头奖。只消一点点调教，Credence就可以成为一位忠实又技巧娴熟的情人，随时准备乖乖地听从他伴侣的每一条指令，满足他的所有需求。  
他想要调教训练他。  
Percival蹲着，低头看那细瘦的身体摆出别扭的造型。男孩的阴茎傲然挺立，弯出一点弧度贴近下腹，人因为欲望眼睑低垂。他全身上下都在不言自明地索求，只有那些深谙肉体享乐主义之道的人才能看出来。  
“我现在要干你了，Credence。”这不是个问句，而是陈述事实。  
他单从男孩的表情就能看出对方同意了，好像自从从火车上第一次见面舔嘴张腿之后，他就在为这一刻做准备。他等着被上已经等了太久，Percival唯一目标就是直捣黄龙。  
他应该更小心些，可是两个月的禁欲生活足以令任何人发疯。Percival现在需要的就是感受分身埋入那个紧致的处子后穴的原始快感。  
他突然记起自己给自己的保证，不能对这孩子动粗，于是命令对方四肢着地趴好。Credence听命摆好姿势，他动作优美，脊背下塌弯出弧度，把臀瓣推高，好离身后的人更近些。  
Percival双手抓住两边的臀瓣，分开，露出其间那小小的褶皱的穴口。见到这，他喉咙里发出粗哑的一哼。  
“该死的，孩子。我要狠狠艹你，我要狠艹你这个漂亮的小穴。你想要，对吧？”  
“是，是的。”他堪堪说出这个词，不过表意足够了。  
Percival从瓶子里挤了一大坨润滑剂，抹在穴口处，用拇指打圈按摩着肌肉。慢慢地，穴口开始放松打开，这让他想起春天里开放的花朵。  
一等到穴口的肌肉足够放松，Percival就整根手指捅了进去，而Credence闷在床单里尖叫出来。Percival抽出拇指，伸进两个手指大大分开，还时不时地曲起，轻拽。  
Credence嘴里一阵阵胡言乱语，可是Percival根本不关心他在说什么。  
男孩一副屈服的姿态，更加用力地塌下背，撅起屁股。Percival给这个淫荡地朝自己撅起来的屁股来了一巴掌，已经不想再给他扩张了。看着一张一合的小穴，他的嘴里唾液不停分泌，身体里有什么东西急需发泄出来，而这东西已经憋了太久了。   
饥渴令他像抓救命草一般掐着Credence的屁股摆好姿势，龟头抵在穴口处。  
甬道被撑开以适应他粗大分身的进入，又湿又热的肠壁紧紧包裹着他，只一会儿他就被无以伦比地亲密裹付起来。这仿佛置身天堂，又像在残酷世界经历过一天的摔打之后终于回家。现在还完全没有抽动的余地，所以他嘬着腮帮，耐心等待男孩放松下来。  
从Credence艰难的喘息来看，他正在强迫自己放松，可是事与愿违，他反而越来越紧张。Percival的阴茎正在被强烈地挤压，已经开始觉得有些疼了。不过此时此刻，在这饕餮盛宴跟前，他可不会因为这点不适就退缩。  
他现在这个混沌大脑里能想到的唯一动作就是整个趴在男孩的背上。他通常不会甜言蜜语，可是现在不能忽略这是Credence初次的事实，他必须对这孩子温柔些，获取他的信任，他的忠诚，让他以后还能继续来。  
“嘘。”他在男孩耳边低语，能看到有泪从对方眼里流下来。  
他的声音仿佛令Credence平静了下来。Percival会知道是因为分身上的紧箍感在慢慢褪去，就只有一点点吧，不过也是有效果了。  
“宝贝，你还好吗？”Percival一边问他，一边温柔地吻他的肩膀。他想要对这孩子好，可是他的性欲高涨得无暇顾及其他了。  
Credence在轻轻啜泣，但还是朝Percival笑了笑。  
“还好，先生。可是……我不。我做不到。太大了，很疼。”  
啊，毫无经验的雏儿。  
Percival当然了解他的家伙很大，而现在，那孩子一定很疼，可这不应该成为这个愉快的下午令人扫兴的理由。Credence其实应该感激，他有幸能被这么一个又粗又长的阴茎破处，不过现在对他来说一点不重要。  
“不，你可以的，Credence。你刚刚做得很好。”他能感觉到甬道放松了些微，就缓缓地抽出来，身下人甚至都没注意到他的动作。  
“我做不到，先生。”Credence一边摇头一边说着，眼睛里全是愧疚。  
他可真是个乖宝宝，Percival想把他逼到极限，看他会有什么反应。可是那事要等等，因为眼下Credence需要安全感。  
“你已经做到了，宝贝，你不觉得吗？”他的胯又撞上来，贴到了Credence的臀瓣上。  
青年呻吟着，在Percival把分身再一次埋入他体内的那一刻紧闭上双眼。可Percival重复着这个动作，抽出狠狠顶入，每一次都更用力，不一会儿Credence就放松身体开始被带动起来。  
“你看，不难吧？”他努力控制着不让猛兽破体而出，他不想伤到Credence，可是他污秽的灵魂已经开始从阴茎里渗出来，他的胯加快了每一次顶入的速度。  
“是……是的。”  
Credence的呻吟声比Percival看过的任何一个色情明星的声音都好听；拖长的尾音回荡在房间里，仿若寒冷清晨的薄雾一般环绕着他的身体。  
Percival抓着Credence的肩膀以寻求支撑，用尽全力把分身捅进后穴里，使青年失去了平衡，扑倒在床上。他的呻吟啜泣声渐响，可是仍然没有恳求Percival停下。  
“你喜欢这样吗，孩子？嗯？你喜欢让人猛干你的屁股对吗？”  
没有得到回应，Percival决定再逼他一下。他跪下来，一把拽住男孩的黑发。突如其来的角度变化使他撞上了那处特殊的腺体，Credence立刻尖叫出来，声音大得整个街区都能听见。Percival觉得自己都要乐上天了。  
Credence开始配合起来，再也没有因为体内粗长的东西而退缩。  
“你可真是个贪婪的小家伙，是吧？”  
如果不来点强硬手段，他的问题是不会得到回答的，他可不想听不到答案。Percival想要的就是带坏Credence，让他一起堕落，让他承认并接受自己淫荡的一面。所以Percival的手一路顺着男孩的腰侧滑下，握住分身，粗鲁地一捏。  
“问你话时要回答。听清楚吗？”  
“是的。我很抱歉，先生。”  
“你是不是很贪心，Credence？”他欣赏着男孩脸颊越变越深的绯红。  
像个婊子似的轻松地就着鸡巴猛艹自己，现在他倒是玩起处子这一套了。  
“是，先生。”  
“哼，真希望你能看见这个，宝贝，你的小穴饥渴难耐，一直把我的家伙往里吸。”事实确实如此，他俩的身体来回摇摆的样子像是在催眠，这是梦想成真的淫荡的摇篮曲。  
男孩呼痛的叫喊变成了喘息，他扭曲着身体试图回头看Percival的脸，同时只是……在接受。只有当年长的男人开始研磨他体内那处敏感点时，他的脸才开始因为欢愉刺激扭曲起来。他张开嘴，发出高亢的呻吟，闭上眼睛完全屈服于肉体的享受，受对方意志的支配。  
Percival真希望自己能找到一种时空循环，然后让Credence骑在自己的分身上永远的躲在里面，当然这只是他自己瞎想。他知道自己不久就要失控，他的身体急切想要释放；他需要用自己的精子涂满男孩后穴的内壁。他心里正在评估自己跟这孩子的关系走向，射在他体内是建立这个关系的最后一步，接下去就能名正言顺地把他占为己有了。  
空气里充满了费洛蒙的气息，还有会冲昏头脑的性爱味道，现在Percival完全让寄居体内的野兽掌控自己了。虽然有些担心，但他还是看着自己不断像打桩一样快速撞入Credence体内，惩罚一般的速度。每一次龟头都会扫过前列腺，他能感觉到那孩子射到了床单上，还有后穴突然紧箍住自己，可现在他停不下来。  
又这么抽插了几下，他觉得自己的睾丸紧绷起来，饥饿感已经被身下人散发出的热度喂饱了，而那种渴求……他绷紧身体也高潮了，火热的精液喷涌而出灌进Credence的后穴。  
高潮慢慢退去，Percival发现男孩后背奶白的皮肤上全是刺目的红痕。他都不记得手指抓挠过那些皮肤，自己的指甲里面是不是藏着什么鬼魂啊。天知道这已经不是他第一次在性爱时候失控了，这还不是最严重的一次。

 

Percival现在心满意足，神清气爽，脑子也清醒了。他现在能好好看看Credence这个人，而不是只当他是具等待被玷污的童真躯体。  
他轻抚着男孩的后腰，慢慢从那个红肿的小穴抽出来，能在他情人脸上看出痛苦的表情。他应该再慢点。  
“嗨，宝贝。”  
Percival躺在Credence身边，他俩的身体都汗津津的又疲惫不堪，蜷着身体面对面躺在好像一对括号的形状。Percival抬起手拍了拍男孩的脸，拇指按在他的下唇上。  
那孩子的笑有些惨淡，可这仍是Percival几个月来见过的最美的景象。他想要捕获这一瞬间并把它保留在记忆里最安全的某个角落，以后躺在空荡荡的大床上时，可以夜夜温习它。  
“你真是个乖孩子，Credence。”  
男孩羞怯地摇摇头，咳了一下才开口讲话。他的嗓子因为呼喊呻吟已经哑了。  
“谢谢您，先生。”  
Percival想好好享受一下性爱余韵，不过眼下的第一任务是用湿毛巾擦干净Credence肚子上的精液。而那些从男孩红肿后穴里流下的精液，他都用舌头舔起来灵活地捅开放松又柔软的穴口，把精液又塞了回去，就是为了更加羞辱同时又取悦Credence。  
这个举动应该是奏效了，因为Credence的腿张得更开，嘴里一连串‘不要’还有‘求你’。  
而现在，Percival想要重拾普通人的感觉，那就是说他不可以再有那些下流的亲吻，只能纯洁地躺下把那孩子搂在怀里。他不想用最适当的名字称呼这个动作；‘抱抱’听起来太傻了，完全配不上这个动作带给他的极度安慰。今天，现在，赤裸肌肤相贴带来的温暖对镇定他的各种饥渴最为有效。  
他躺在Credence身边，把他翻过来好后背冲着自己，然后身体整个从头顶到脚趾都贴在一起，对方的后背贴着自己的前胸，吸取他皮肤上的味道。气息冲刷着他的身体，充满每一个角落，把高潮时破碎的神经重新粘到了一起。  
这种性爱后的完美收尾会令人神游，不过他怀里那尴尬紧绷的身体把他拉回现实。这时他才想到这种亲昵把青年吓坏了，简直比性爱本身还可怕，这种想法强烈到他必须要一探究竟。  
他一只手肘撑着床，支起身去看男孩的脸。  
“Credence，你当时为什么跟我回来？”  
青年无所谓地耸耸肩，可是却微微地低了头。Percival说自己是个精通肢体语言的大师可不是自吹的。这是他与生俱来的特异功能，或者说是后天从他变态癖好里培养出来的。不论如何，事实是他能一眼看穿Credence，就像一本打开的书。那些书页已经褪色，有的甚至撕破了。  
这孩子在寻求接受，不论是谁都可以。很明显他缺乏安全感，Percival知道他的自尊心也有问题，很可能是由于某人不肯接受他造成的，某人一直轻视他，打击他，导致他认为自己不值得被爱，不值得任何关注。  
“嗯好吧，很高兴你跟我回来了。你躺着床上扭动呻吟的样子真像个明星，太美了，Credence。”  
这几句赞扬给了男孩一些信心，紧贴着Percival的身体放松了些。他还是没有开口说话，但是在夜晚的灯光下发着光，有一缕头发垂在眼前。  
俩人的嘴唇缓缓地碰到一起，仿佛把黄油涂到烤面包上那么从容。没有匆忙疯狂的举动，只有轻柔的肌肤触碰，两人像是要把彼此一饮而尽。  
Percival很久没这么做了。他的性伴侣对这种亲热后的缠绵毫无兴趣，所以对于他来说这样的一切都是全新的感触。他喜欢现在俩人间这种懒散的步调，喜欢耳内充斥的疲惫粗重的呼吸声，还有他手掌下Credence胯部的起伏曲线。  
在亲吻终了，他盯着那双黝黑的眼睛时，感觉更奇怪了，他只想从中找寻男孩自厌自弃的原因。  
Credence好像明白他的担心了，叹了口气。  
“就……没人像你那样盯着我看。”  
“我可不太相信。而且，一般人也不会到处转悠然后就会跟陌生人上床，就因为他们看你的眼神有那种暗示。”从他嘴里说出这个纯属睁眼说瞎话。绝大多数人不会跟来，更不会让自己被人压着狂艹一顿。  
Percival爱抚着青年的脸颊，一边在心里记下等自己把鸡巴捅到Credence嘴里，阴囊在他下巴上拍来拍去的时候，也要去摸他的脸。  
“我是说……没人那么看我的。妈妈总说有这种欲求是不对的，特别是同性之间。”  
“你是说她是个老古板的贱货？”  
Credence惊的挑起眉毛，Percival则呵呵笑出来。他真希望自己知道如何恋爱。  
“听着，不要因为她满嘴恐同伤人的话，就意味着你就要听。人们对他们不了解的事物总是满口胡言。不要让这些困扰到你。”  
Credence缓缓眨了眨眼，又凑近些，鼻子埋进Percival胸口。  
“谢谢。”他呢喃着。  
这是睡前说的最后一句话，之后俩人就在性爱后满足地沉沉睡去。

 

不知多久之后，他俩醒过来，躺在床上，Percival倾慕着身旁那青春的肉体，而自己的则要饱经风霜许多。对方身体的曲线带着柔软的感觉，那是一种轻易就会被弯曲捏碎的脆弱。  
他的眼神停留在青年的大腿内侧，心里诚实地想着，可以给那里添点儿吻痕。青紫的淤痕跟那象牙色的皮肤正好相配。Percival想跪下来把硬挺的部分含入口中，品尝射到舌头上的新鲜又味道浓烈的精液。他的胡思乱想开始带动起欲火，他体内的疯兽又一次掌控了他。  
Credence因为刚才的性爱累得还是爬不起来呢，而Percival可以让他轻松些，这青年可以就瘫在床上不用动，一切交给他就好。仅靠嘴就把人逼疯，这让他觉得自己是主导者，而Credence的堕落之路才刚开始。  
“你在干嘛？”Credence看见Percival跪在床上他脚边时问道。  
“我想给你口交。”  
最要命的是，这句话就是他的真实想法。性欲已经高涨，和往常一样来势汹汹迫在眉睫，Percival已经无法控制自己的行为，他甚至都搞不清现在周围发生的事情，也就不明白男孩脸上困惑的表情是什么意思。唯一的真实就是他口渴难耐，而急于想要饮下的液体就是在经过长久欲求发酵和身体愉悦之后，从这孩子阴茎里出来的体液。  
Percival低下头，嘴唇裹付上青年的分身，柔软，带着些许咸味，舌头把柱身整个舔了一遍。有手指插进了他的发间，可是没有拉扯。  
“先生，我觉得我来不了第二次了。”男孩声音十分沮丧。  
Percival想嘘他让他安静，可因为含着分身只能哼哼，声带的颤动一直传导到Credence的胯下，血液涌向根部，性欲高涨。  
Percival毫不分神，他的嘴唇继续含住阴茎。他的舌头来回舔弄已经完全硬挺的分身，同时感到抓住自己头发的手越来越用力。他把这当做让他用力吸吮的信号，所以就更深入地含进嘴里，嘬空双颊一边享受地呻吟。  
他的嘴角流出口水，开始往下滴，而Credence开始挺动胯部，一开始有点害羞，但是后来越来越有信心，也越用力。这真美。真的是令人忘记呼吸的美。  
当龟头顶到Percival舌头上柔软敏感的区域时，他简直欣喜得喘不上气了，赶紧长出了口气放松嘴部肌肉，好让Credence能更深入，但又不至于令自己窒息。他以前也让人艹过自己的嘴，那个男人的阴茎跟他的差不多长，不过没那么粗；那是次令人心智停转的经历，大部分时间他都被噎得不行无法呼吸，可是还不失为一个最令人难忘的记忆。  
这孩子不会坚持太久。他的分身极度敏感，痛楚夹杂着欢愉令他的后穴不断收缩着，尽管里面什么都没有。这可能是第一次有人为他口交，而不是把阴茎捅进他嘴里。  
Percival现在已经坚硬如铁了，他现在只想要再次狠干Credence紧紧的小穴，可是他跟自己保证了好好温柔地对待男孩。  
他开始更加贪婪地吮吸，那样子就是他真的喜欢这样，就是他要从Credence的阴茎里把整个世界都榨干。  
Percival跪在床上，面前的男孩混身战抖，两只脚在床上辗转碾动，试图稳住身体，床单在身下皱成了一团。男孩曲起的双腿哆嗦着好像蝴蝶的翅膀，Percival觉得是一举拿下的时候了，所以他捧住男孩的阴囊在指间玩弄着，小心不去用力挤压或者摸的不舒服；他一般都是被摸的对象，现在这个样子他并不是很喜欢。  
“先生，Percival，不要了。我忍不住了。求你。”最后那个词已经开始拖长音，最后变成了一声可怜兮兮的呜咽，这给Percival这捆干柴点上了一把烈火。  
Percival一手握住柱身，全神贯注在龟头上，把从裂缝里分泌的前液舔掉。他手上加快速度，嘴上也是，接着一声哽咽的尖叫从头顶传来，拖长着音又充满渴求，他觉得周围的空间向四面八方延伸开，所有的声音都变成了虚空；接着他听到Credence骨节活动的声响，后背弓起，随即有什么东西落下，他收紧喉咙，突然间一股火热的液体顺着食管涌了下来，他眼睛泛起泪花，围绕在他周围的一个气泡随着响声仿佛气球一般炸裂开。  
这一切的发生只在瞬息之间。  
Credence在剧烈喘息，看起来被刚发生的一切吓坏了。那惊恐的表情令Percival决定先不让他还这个人情。从他在地铁上第一次看到这孩子，用眼神将他生吞活剥时，他就抱有这么个幻想，不去实现太可惜了，可是他有耐心，知道如何利用醒着的每一分钟。  
Percival蹲下身，晕晕乎乎地开始撸动自己的分身，伴随着脑中演奏的一段旋律，能令他镇静的细腻旋律，一开始缓慢、轻柔，可接着就慢慢变成压倒一切感官的快节奏，冲击着他的耳膜，令他回忆起以前还轻松的时光。那时他也就6-7岁，无忧无虑，慵懒的夏日午后，太阳朦朦胧胧地照在身上，他沉浸在柔和的光晕和微风之中。  
性爱的气味令他镇定，清醒地回到现实，Percival看见几条乳白的液体留在Credence的胸口和腹部，这景象让他很……开心。仿佛他只是个透过窗户注视一切的路人，而非参与者。他正从高潮中超脱出来，这次安静的高潮好像与他无关，但是却不知怎么的安抚了他体内的野兽，没有发狂。  
这是个出乎意料的慰藉，这种安静的欣喜从每一个毛孔渗进去，却跟以往高潮之后暂时令人迷乱的温暖不一样。这种感觉，不论到底是何物，都令他感觉从未有过的自由可同时又紧紧束缚了他。因为现在，他是这种新自由的奴隶，而且他也不知道在一旦这种感觉消散，要如何寻回。  
Percival知道现在Credence没什么精神，他只是个不惜代价寻求认同接受的小孩子，可他无法放手让这个脆弱的生物溜走，更别说他还不怀好意。要是他能随叫随到供自己享用该有多好，把他变成自己疯狂幻想的真实对象，再也不用因为自己堕落腐化的癖好孤单一人了！  
其实，他也是在以某种方式寻求认同。  
“留下。”  
这是他抛出的一个请求，等待另一人接住它，保留它。  
Credence内心聪明的一方犹豫着不敢给出回答，他也不知道会不会已经有了答案。可是Percival能看出来防线崩塌的那一瞬，那一刻这孩子下定决心答应他，他想要属于Percival，想要体会此生从未感受过的爱。  
这真好。有人有这种方式信任他。他的人生糟透了，是的，可是他毕竟还是个人啊。

 

随后的几个月，Percival每次回家都有个温暖的身体可以拥抱，可是重回肮脏昏暗的小巷和那些不怎么正经的俱乐部玩乐又是他无法割舍的过去，也可能是他不愿舍弃，所以只要蠢蠢欲动的渴求变成撕裂他身体的猛兽时，他就哄骗Credence跟他一起去到各式各样的地方鬼混。  
实际上，他教唆Credence做出许多他那种乖宝宝根本无法想象的事情，可每一次Percival都劝诱他说这么做毫无问题，然后就送给他各种数不完的赞美和贴心小礼物。  
Percival找不到对他这种病态异常行为的解药，而Credence则是他能找到的最好的解决办法。他是令他神志正常的一线生机，他绝不会撒手，就算他明白他俩的关系连‘爱’的边儿都沾不上。  
只是病态的互相依存。  
Credence并不快乐，他以后也永远不会快乐，但是这足够让他俩挨过每一天。  
因此，每一夜，在Percival猛烈地射在Credence体内时他都会找回人性的闪光，但这并不是大多数人以为的爱情。  
这只是认同接受。

FIN


End file.
